Jilly Coppercorn
Name: 'Jillian May Coppercorn (Jilly) '''Player: 'kyronae '''Journal:tehoniongirl Series: ''Newford Series'' by Charles De Lint Point in Canon: 'Approx. 1978. She has completed her art major at Butler University and has established her life in Newford. She is not famous, but her art is beginning to garner attention from critics. '''Experiments: ' *Spent a week madly in love with Jack Sparrow *Was a Naiad *Spent 10 days convinced that Thursday was her mother and McCoy, Archie and Buffy were her siblings. '''Mallynappings: None Basics Race: Human Home: '''Newford (city) '''Age: 24 Occupation: '''artist/waitress '''Staying At: '''Community Housing #4, Floor 2, Room 10 '''Arrived: '''January 09, 2011 '''Appearance: '''Jilly is just barely over 5 feet tall. She has a mop of unruly, brown curls that defy taming, electric blue eyes, and a penchant for baggy sweatshirts and fingerless gloves. She is almost always paint-speckled, due to her art. '''PB: Katie Melua Songs: '"Wash Away Those Years" - ''Creed, "Fidelity" - Regina Spektor, "Topeka" - Ludo, ''"Her Eyes" - Pat Monahan Background ''"...in the end, I was the only one who could do it. I was the only one who could make the choice to use, or not. '' ''To redo my life, or just give it up to the shadows that were forever crawling around in my head. I chose to be better. I chose to be strong." Jilly is the master of reinvention. She’s certainly had enough practice. After all, until she was 16, she didn’t exist. Before that she was Jillian Carter of Hillbilly Holler… abuse victim… unwanted child… trainwreck. Then her life crashed and burned in the streets of Newford. That’s where Lou Fucceri, an up and coming cop, found her and asked her name. Afraid she'd be sent back home, Jillian caught sight of a pair of billboards and cobbled together the two products (Coppertone sunscreen and corn hawked by the Jolly Green Giant) to form her new name; Jillian Coppercorn. Lou brought her to his girlfriend Angel, a streetfront social worker, who helped her get back on her feet. An anonymous sponser paid for her to finish her high school education and enter the art program at Butler University, where she flourished. Armed with a new identity and the supporting grace of friends, Jilly built a new life for herself, determined to leave Jillian Carter behind forever. Personality “Nothing strikes me as truly weird,” Jilly told him. “There’s only stuff I haven’t figured out yet.” Relentlessly cheerful and always up for an adventure, Jilly lives her life to the fullest. She is a firm believer in magic, whether it’s found in the form of spells and fairies or in simple acts of kindness. She will believe even the most fantastic of stories, even going so far as to say that she’s experienced some herself. Despite her difficult past, or perhaps because of it, she persists that there is good in everyone if one is only willing to look hard enough to find it. She sites herself as an example. “I had to learn how to be a good person,” she has told her friends. She tries to do her part to leave the world a better place. She can often be found helping out where ever there is need; in homeless shelters, clothing drives, senior centers, or just on the streets themselves. She can be brave to the point of recklessness, giving her the appearance of being fearless, but she’s simply determined that she will never be a victim again. When not volunteering or working (she was a part-time waitress in a café), Jilly lives for her art. Though she’s content to create with a sketchbook and pencil, her true joy comes from painting. Her trademark, which was just beginning to get noticed in the Newford Art Community, is a series of fae or magical creatures in urban settings. Progress '' "The trouble with magic is that there's too much it just can't fix. When things go wrong, glimpsing junkyard fairie and crows that can turn into girls and back again doesn't help much. The useful magic's never at hand. The three wishes and the genies in bottles, seven-league boots, invisible cloaks and all. They stay in the stories, while out here in the wide world we have to muddle through as best we can on our own."'' Luceti History: To come when Kyra isn't being lazy Relationships "The point is that we're not alone... I truly believe that if we do our best to live a good life, to treat each other with kidness and respect, we can make the world a better place." '''Canon: Wendy St. James - a poet and fellow waitress as Kathryn's cafe in Newford. Best friends with Jilly and Sophie. Sophie Etoile - an artist who Jilly claims has fairy blood. Best friends with Jilly and Wendy. Geordie Riddell - Jilly's best friend and one of the only guys she truly trusts. ' Luceti (descriptions to come later): ' Friends: Archie Kennedy - Bones (McCoy) - Buffy - Giles - Jack Sparrow - Maes Hughes - Yue - Aquaintances: Amelia - Dawn - Derek (Vash) - Elicia - Foot - Gem - Horatio - Ian - Katara - Katie McCoy - Link - Raine Sage - Rydia - Sayo - Terra - Thursday - Winry - Wolfwood - Wary Of: Legato Bluesummers - Enemies: None, atm. It's incredibly hard to get on this list. Trivia "I always liked him,” Jilly said. “There's something intrinsically good about him--an inborn compassion you don't find in many people these days." "You could be talking about yourself" Jilly laughed. "Not a chance. I had to learn how to be a good person." *Helping others is Jilly's way of atoning. She carries a lot of guilt for the choices she made when she was younger. *Was blessed, as a child, by the White Deer Woman, which left her with a "glow" about her that can possibly be noticed by those sensitive to such things. It's not quite an aura... more like a representation of her potential? *Back home, her friends joked that Jilly knew 2/3 of Newford and was working on the last 1/3. *Will pass on “messages” for dogs, like the 101 dalmations scene where they imitate the howl to keep it going. *Is a morning person. And a night person. Seriously, it's like the girl never sleeps. Gifts/Possessions "The light I gave you can be a great joy, but it can be a burden as well, for it carries with it a responsibility to reach beyond yourself... That you will shine your own glow into the darkness and pass its magic on." ~ White Deer Woman to Jilly~ *A ring from Jack Sparrow *A key from Jack Sparrow Tropes Girl Next Door, Plucky Girl, The Atoner, Line of Sight Name, Unkempt Beauty, Starving Artist, The Woobie, The Chick, Broken Bird